Strangers
by Percabeth654
Summary: Everything is changing how is this going to effect the flock? How will Max cope with everything that will happen? After Fang.
1. Chapter 1

First Story! Hope you like it! :)

Max's POV

I didn't know what to think. The flock and I had just made a stop to see my mom and Ella. To bad Jeb was there, and to tell you the truth he still gets under my skin. My mom had told me she had rented a place out in New Mexico for the flock. It wouldn't take long to fly there either about half a day of flying.  
I was flying a little ways ahead of the flock. I looked back and noticed that they were all close together and whispering about something, I couldn't hear.  
"What's up guys?" The didn't hear me or even notice me. So I asked louder this time. "What are you guys whispering about now?" This time Angel looked up at me and nudged Iggy. This caused everyone to look up. Well except Iggy who was a little to the right and up a little.  
"Nothing Max." Angel said.  
I eyed her. "Well I want to get to this new house before it gets dark. So let's get on with it." They started to fly with me following this time. I wondered what they were talking about, but kept flying anyway.  
It was around five o'clock when we got to the new house. It was big and dark. I walked into the house first and did a 360 scan of the first thing I saw. It was a little flat and it lead into a few different rooms and stairs a little to the left. "Okay fan out. Pick room's and Iggy cook dinner."  
"Max please would be nice." Iggy said.  
"Not in the mood since no one will tell me what you guys were talking about." I said, stomping up stairs. I claimed a bedroom with a queen bed. I claimed this room dropping my backpack and taking off my jacket to lay on the bed. About forty minutes later Nudge came up stairs.  
"Max dinner is ready." She said in a sing song voice.  
"Nudge come here for a second."  
"Yeah. What do you need?"  
"What were you guys talking about? On the fly here, I mean."  
"I'm not allowed to tell you."  
"Come on Nudge I need to know!" I begged. Still she shook her head and got up to leave. At the door she turned around. "I hope you will forgive us." With that she left, I followed her to the kitchen. We had a ten tacos each, and I had found out that Nudge and Angel had been to the store.  
"Lets watch a movie!" We hadn't been able to watch a movie for several months and we had a full stash here. I didn't see any point of going to bed at six o'clock.

By one in the morning I was starting to fall asleep in the recliner. I walked up to the room I claimed and walked to my backpack. This backpack had been threw everything with the flock. I changed and fell asleep.  
The next morning I woke up to a face I thought I wouldn't see again. He had a haircut since I had last seen him, and I took a minute to realize I wasn't dreaming. "What the hell?" I jumped out of the bed and ran to the door.

"Max. We need to talk, Now!" There was an edge in his voice.

"Bite me Fang!" I made it to the bottom of the stairs and was rounding the corner into the kitchen. I had made it two steps in when strong arms grabbed me from behind. "PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS FANG"

"Go back to your business kids," he said.

"Max don't make us call Jeb or your mom." Angel said into my thoughts. This made me so mad.

"Fang we can talk just put me down." Before he did he carried me into a pantry type room. It was filled with food. He locked the door behind him before putting me down. I wrapped my arms around my chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You looked great Max," he said.

"You need to leave now!" I said, trying to keep my voice calm. The flock was most likely sitting on the other side of the door.

Fang

I watched as Max slept. Why did I come back anyways? Oh yeah because I couldn't keep control of my feelings. I missed her and I couldn't wait to see her again. I had told the rest of the flock I was coming, even that idiot Dylan knew I was coming back. Max was such a quiet sleeper and such a peaceful sleeper. Quite the opposite of how she acts when awake. She is so beautiful when she sleeps. I leaned my head over hers and her eyes flashed open. I heard her mumbled my name and I nodded. She focused more and then realised I was really here.  
"What the hell?" I heard her yell out.  
She jumped out of bed and ran to the door. I started to run after her. I knew this wasn't going to be fun but I didn't know my face was that disappointing to see.  
"Max we need to talk, Now!" I said with an edge in my voice.  
She tried to run faster.  
"Bite me."  
She made it to the bottom of the stairs when I grabbed her and slung her onto my shoulder.  
"PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS, FANG." she screamed.  
"Go back to your business kids." I told the multiple pair of eyes watching me.  
They all looked away and I started trekking up the stairs.

"Fang we can talk just put me down." I heard her plea.

I will gladly oblige. I walked over to a pantry and opened the door. I walked inside and locked the door behind me. I finally set her down. What do I say now?

"You looked great Max." I finally said.

She stared at me with great pain in her eyes.

"You need to leave now." she replied pain dripping off her words.

I listened outside and I could hear the flock crowding around the door. I sighed here comes the moment of truth.

"Max, I've missed you badly, I was wondering if I could rejoin the flock?"

"You are an ass! You know that? First, you don't care, so you leave. Then, when we see each other you want to be an ass again. Not even fighting to get me back. Now you want to just show up and want back in! What the heck is wrong with you?"

"I guess a lot of things, but the one thing I feel that is wrong with me is I left you."

"You hurt me more than any of those attacks. I will never forgive you!"

"Well, if you can't forgive me, what if I become a stranger?"  
"You have been a stranger since you left the first time."  
"No I mean I become a whole different person, make it like you have never met me. I want to prove to you I'm the same person I was when we first met."

"Forget all the pain. Forget all the crap you put me through. Just so you can do it again. No thanks."

"Please just give it a try, I'm begging you Max."

"Dylan will be back soon, please move."

"Just one chance, that's all I need."

"Where is your tribe of mutants?"

"Dylan is taking over that group, he decided on his own to join them. He gave me this letter to give you." I said handing her the letter.

"I can't believe you! You like this. You don't hide what you feel very well anymore."

"That's because I don't want to hide anything from you anymore." I said grabbing her hands.

"That's what you said before. I am tired of being a fool for loving you."

She started to walk away but I grabbed her hand again. "Please just give me one more chance." I saw a hint of something in her eyes and it wasn't anger.

"One chance, just stay away from me. Okay?"

I smiled, I finally broke through. "You got it, oh fearless leader."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Big Thanks to _****_Jeanette Black Child of Padfoot. You rock! _****_J_**

I really still didn't like Dylan but I was on better standing with him than Fang. I was in my room just looking at the letter. How did Fang get Dylan to agree to this? Last time I checked Dylan had the same resentment towards Fang as me. So I didn't know what to expect when I opened the letter. But I read:

Dear Max,  
If you got this letter I decided to change flocks. It was a hard decision but I had to go. I want you to know that I am still only a email away. I hope you are successful in whatever you go for.  
Sincerely  
Dylan  
He didn't explain why he left, he just did. Why does every guy that is suppose to love me do that. I mean it's like I'm a boy bad luck magnet. I thought of Fang as a boyfriend, but Dylan as a brother and an annoying one at that. I never thought he would leave. I was a little mad he did.  
I was deep in thought when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"  
"Nudge and Angel."  
"Come in," I said, putting the note on the nightstand. As they came in they looked down like they were ashamed about something.  
"What did you guys do wrong?" They both gave me a look.  
"We knew Fang was coming. Your mom made us promise to not tell you. We thought it would be good for you." Nudge explained.  
"How in the world would having Fang around be good for me?"  
"You still love him. That's why you let him back into the flock." Angel said.  
"You let him back in! That is great Max!" Nudge was really excited.  
"Can you guys leave? I need some time to think about things." Bad excuses I just wanted them out. Before they bug me with more questions. They both nodded and started walking out the door. But Angel turned around and looked at me one more time before saying.

"He loves you too Max." Then she left closing the door behind her. What the heck he loved me but he left me. Or he left me and decided he loved me. This is just like Jeb, one minute he loves me and the flock; the next we are off on our own, being chased by Erasers, M-geeks, and the other bad things. I really don't know if I can trust him anymore. Which made me even madder because I hate not knowing things, that have something to do with me.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had a dream about erasers coming and killing my flock, my family. It seemed so real. It was like it was actually happening.I decided to go get some hot chocolate to help me fall asleep again. This has happened every night for months now. I don't know what triggered them but I wish I knew.  
When the hot chocolate was done I put it into a mug. The mug instantly turned warm in my hands. I love the feeling I get when I drink it. I feel warm and fuzzy, almost like relaxing. Well it was as close to relaxing as I was going to get for a while. I moved to the living room and sat down in a chair closest to the window. I pulled one of my legs close to me and let the other just dangle as I watched the moon.  
It was a full moon. I watched the moon every night now a days. With every dream, there is the moon to comfort me. Tonight I was not alone though. I felt someone behind me. I turned and saw Fang. He was wearing all black as usual and his hair looked like he had just brushed it, like he hadn't slept all night. I turned back to look out the window. I didn't know what to say to him.  
"Couldn't sleep?"  
"No. You?" I don't know if I actually wanted to know.  
"Can't sleep a wink, I was actually going out to fly; do you wanna come?"

"I don't really want to leave the flock. Are you going to see Maya?" My voice dripped with hatred.

"Nah, I think she can handle the Dylan's flock without me, besides she has a little thing for Dylan."

"She has a thing for you." More hatred entered my voice.

"What makes you say that, I like you!"

"I wish you would stop lying to me! You never liked me and if you did it all went away a while back. You left me, to go away with her."

"Max, for the last time she found me I never went looking for her she foundme." he repeated.

"Why did you leave?" It was a whisper.

He sighed and I knew what answer I was going to get.

"I left because I thought I was going to be a distraction, I thought I wasn't good enough for you and the "new race" as Jeb ranted about."

"The new race being thrown on my shoulders. Or my so called boyfriend leaving. Which do you think hurt me more?"

"I'm guessing by the tone of your voice losing me?"

"No freaking duh Fang. How did you want me to take it? Oh the guy I loved..." What did I just say?

He stared at me and started to smile.

"So you love me?" he asked in his cocky voice.

"Loved. Past tense."

"Yeah,but you said love either way, so there is still a chance that you still love me."

"Nope, It's just a word."

"Noooo, it's not you still love me and I'm going to get you to admit it no matter what."

"I do not!I have told you this more than once today."

"But you do love me."

"Think what you must." I said getting up. I walked into the kitchen to put my mug in the sink. When I turned around Fang was standing close, but not to close. Close enough to make me uncomfortable.

"I don't think, I know."

"You wish you knew." I said. Starting to walk back to the living room to go back up stairs. I wasn't tired but talking to Fang was weird.

"Yes I am very weird indeed." He said walking away. I turned back to him.

"Can you read minds now?"

"Nope, I can just tell by the face you gave me." I stood there just looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you want from me? It always feels like you want something."

"I want nothing, I just want to give you what you want and that is me."

"I did want you. But that was a long time ago. You ruined that." He thought he knew what I wanted. I really wanted to punch him.

"Well, punch me if that's what you really want." He really could read me like a book. The truth is I didn't want to look into his eyes. I just might fall if I did. I turned and wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"What do you think of me?" Again I can't believe I asked that.

"I think your the girl that I was stupid enough to let go of."

"Mushy gushy is not your style."

"Yes and your strong armor has cracks in it."  
"Only from you." I was back to my snappy comebacks.  
"But haven't you noticed that mine has cracks as well and your banter is filling the cracks again."  
"Goodnight Fang."  
"Goodnight Max." With that I went up to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Big Thanks to _****_Jeanette Black Child of Padfoot. You rock! _****_  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_**

"Max!" Angel called.  
"Yeah, Ang?" I answered.  
"Can we go swimming today?" She asked walking into my room.  
"Um... Sure." We had a big pool in our new backyard but I hadn't noticed it because all of the distractions. I really shouldn't have been so distracted to check the backyard. There could have been something back there. I was sure when we got here, that nothing would change. I didn't think that Fang would come back, or that he would even be around for more than a few days. How could I have been so careless? I put the flock in danger.  
"Great. By the way your mom called. She wants you to call her back." Angel was walking out the room. When she was down the hall a little ways, Fang was in my doorway. He placed a hand on each side of my door, like he was doing pushups.  
"Did she tell you that your mom called?" He asked nonchalantly.  
"Yes, she did. Now leave and close the door behind you." As he was closing the door it came off its hinges in his hands. That was last thing I thought would happen.  
"Well you are stronger than I remember." I said sarcastically.  
"I didn't mean to do that." He answered awkwardly. He didn't move, he just stood there staring at me.  
"Do I have to leave my own room to call my mom?" He got the point and left. When I heard him going down the stairs, I dialed my mom's number.  
"Hey, Max is that you?" She answered cheerfully.  
"Yeah mom, what up?"  
"Is it okay, if Ella and I come and visit?"  
"Sure, bring your swimsuit."  
"Max, Jeb is coming to tell you something."  
"Why does Jeb have to come?" I whined.

"Max it's important, we'll be there in four hours." Before I had the chance to protest, she hung up.

"URRRRGGGGGG" I screamed, I hated seeing Jeb. He made me trust him. He left, just like Fang. At this point I heard the flock running up the stairs. Nudge was the first one in my doorway.

"What happened Max?" She asked. That's when and the rest of the flock entered the room.

"Jebs coming." I growled. " I'm going to change. Fang, fix my door today." Fang nodded and the rest of the flock left. I walked to my closet to find my bathing suit. I found my striped green bikini and my solid navy tankini. I turned to Fang.

"Which one you like better?"Of course I knew which one he liked better.

"I think that is pretty obvious." He smirked.

"Fine." I threw the bikini on my bed and walked to the bathroom with my tankini. When I looked back he looked completely confused.

When Mom, Ella, and Jeb got to the house, everyone was hungry. "Hey Jeb, order us some pizza." Iggy called from the pool. Ella had walked up and hugged him from behind. I'm glad that someone is happy.

"Why can't you make pizza?" Jeb replied.

"I'm in the pool." Iggy said letting go of Ella and jumped into the pool, Jeb sighed.

"I'm going to get pizza. Please go get Fang while I do that." Great now I have to put up with Fang and Jeb. I walked out to the pool area where Fang was laying on a pool chair. He had grown a few inches and a few well defined abs. He was listening to his iPod with black headphones. I guess some things never change. I reached down and grabbed one of the headphones out of his ear.

"Can I help you?" He asked, but he didn't seem irritated.

"Jeb wants to talk to us. So get up and come inside." I walked inside with Fang on my heels. Jeb came back in and sat at the table.

"I have something important to tell you Max. I told you to get Fang because he has insight into the other Flock." I wanted to protest that those kids were not a flock. They were just messed up. Instead I just shrugged and kept my cool.

"Why does the other flock matter?"

"The end is coming, you two. It's about to come and I need the two flocks to go to Hawaii and work on powers on a private Island. You might have to work with the CSM. There is another thing, The other Flock will be meeting you there."

"We have been to Hawaii for the CSM before and I don't want to work with the other flock." I said it calmly and got up to leave.

"Well, Max it might be good to go try." Fang said.

I glared at him.

"We are not going and that's final."

I stormed off to the pool and cannon balled into the pool. I was not going to visit them not now, not ever. I heard another splash and I knew Fang just jumped in. I rose to the surface and got on one of the floats.

We had just finished dinner and everyone was sitting down to watch a movie I was not in the mood. I walked upstairs to my room and stepped over the door. I sat down to read a book when I heard a person coming up the stairs.

"Hey came to fix your door." Fang said.

"Okay." I went back to reading my book thinking that was as far as the conversation would go.

"So you're really not going?"

"To Hawaii? No."

"Why, this could be helpful."

"Because I said, No!"

"What are you scared of seeing Maya again."

"I am not scared, of anything." My voice wavered.

"Yes,you are or are you scared of losing me again?"  
"Someone has a big head."  
"Well, that didn't sound bold and sure of themselves your voice wavered."  
"What if the thought of Maya all over you makes me want to vomit."  
"Hmmm it does," he said cockily.  
"I hate mushy gushy things, you know that."  
"No you say you do but I think deep down you like romance." I laughed.  
"It's like you don't even know me anymore."  
"I know you perfectly Max."  
"Wrong again. You use to know me. You lost all right to knowing me when you left."  
"But I still know you, you can't deny it."  
"Nope. You don't remember my favorite band, or if I talk in my sleep, you don't even know where we grew up."

"Your favorite band is the Fray, you do talk in your sleep, and we grew up in an awful place that we were rescued from when we were young."

"How young?" so he remembered the random things. but we did sleep near each other for years. That is the only way he knew that I sleep talked.

"We were twelve years old when we were taken away from that awful place."

"Well Fang, I have to say, you do remember. The sad thing is I will never forget. You left me."

"You don't think I don't kick myself everyday for doing that." He came to sit next to me on the bed next to me.

"Good! But again I don't know why you even came back. You just said you missed me. Well that maybe true, that can't be the only reason."

"It is why do you think I told the flock not to tell or went through all this trouble to be with you, fine if you don't want to go to Hawaii I don't either not if you're not going to be there with me."

"Why, What could going there do for us?"

"Well, I wasn't really thinking of working with the others I was thinking more on the beaches and how romantic it would be, just thinking it would be a free trip."

"With Maya right there." Note the anger in my voice.

"No with you right there, beside me. I don't care about her at all.I don't think I would care if she died right now as long as I was right beside you."

"I don't know what to do."

"Be with me that's what you should do."

"I meant about the flock."

"Ha ha well I feel stupid, well stay here if you think it's safe but you know them they will somehow find a way to get us there. But I would rather stay here."

"I thought you wanted to go to Hawaii." There was a pause in conversation. "If you still have feelings for me. Why haven't you done something?" I whispered the last part.

"Done what?"

He moved closer.

"Grabbed your hand."

He moved his closer to mine.

"Embraced you in a hug."

He moved his body very close to mine.

"Or kissed you?"

He moved his lips towards mine. I clamped my eye shut. I felt his warm breath over my lips.

"Because I have more respect for you than you think."

I was furious with him for making me feel this way. He was unearthing old feelings I wanted to keep hidden.I tried to storm out of the room.

"Max watch out!" I heard Fang yell.

Before I could register it I tripped and was falling down the stairs. All I saw was a black blur jump and fall on the stairs. When I came to earth I felt myself land on something that wasn't stairs, it was Fang. We hit the bottom of the stairs and I noticed he had taken the blow of my fall. I was laying right on top of him.

"Fang, Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but the question is are you okay, did you get hurt at all?"

"No, I'm fine. Did you hit your head, elbow, anything?"

"Yeah I it everywhere but I'm glad you're fine, but now that you ask my head really hurts and you're a little blurry."

"Stay still. I'm going to get my mom." I got off and ran into the living room, to find mom and the rest of the flock watching a movie. "Mom, Fang hit his head. Will you come look at it?" She didn't bother to answer just got up and followed me to Fang.

"Ms. M I'm fine I'm just a little woozy from the fall." he said trying to get up. He managed to sit up but looked pale.

"Max get him up stair. Put him in a room, where someone can motor him all night. I'll be up soon to check him out." I did as I was told. I put him in my room.


	4. Chapter 4

Big Thanks to Jeanette Black Child of Padfoot. Sorry It took so long. I have been running around like a chicken with his head cut off. This time I am going to ask for you people that are reading to review. **_If I don't get any reviews I will stop posting chapters until I read a review.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_**

******Fangs Pov**

It had been a week since I hit my head. I still got headaches but I was mostly back to normal. I can't wait until I am fully healed because Max had been babying me all week. Making me food, fluffing my pillows, Checking on me, and she will not let me out of bed. I have to yell at her to go use the bathroom.  
Just then she came running in to check on me yet again. "Fang, are you okay? Do you need anything?" She asked.  
"No I'm fine Max, don't you think it's time for you to stop taking care of me, I'm fine." She sat on the bottom of the bed looking me over.  
"Do you want me to fluff your pillows?"  
"No."  
"Do you mind if I change then? I am going swimming with the rest of the flock." She said getting up and skipped to the closets. Pulling out the bikini that Nudge made her buy. Then she walked into the bathroom.  
"May I go swimming?"  
"NO."  
"Okay, Max you are babying me I'm fine it's been a week already I'm fine."  
"I just want to make sure. I don't want anything bad to happen."  
"Max trust me, I'm fine, I can take care of myself."  
"Have your headaches gone away yet?" She walked out of the bathroom in the swimsuit. She was glaring at me******  
**

"Yes they have, like, three days ago."

"Fang, why are you lying to me?"

"No I'm not."

"I can see it in your eyes." She threw her hands in the air. "You know what, do what ever the heck you want!"

"THANK YOU!" She walked to the door ready to leave but turned around instead.

"I thought you were coming back to me." With that she left.

"Yes, I am but Max you don't need to baby me I am totally fine." I followed her out the door.

"You're not the only one that can read someone like a book. I can read you just like you can me. I know that you lied." Her face was unreadable now, but I could tell by her voice she pissed big time.

"Trust me I'm fine have a little faith in me."

"Are you still having headaches?"

"Just a small one other than that I'm fine."

"How small?" I couldn't tell her it made me feel sick. That would make her send me back to bed.

"Very tiny."

"Fang." She warned.

"What, it is, I can barely feel it."

"I don't know what to do with you!"

"Love me?"

"I can't."

"Sure you can."  
"I can't trust you. Let alone love you. I started to let you back in but you just ruined that."  
"How so?" She just rolled her eyes and stomped off. I heard the door slam in the back of the house.

Max POV

"Max, I'm going to the grocery store," Iggy called.  
"We will go with him." Nudge, Gazzy, Angle all said in unison. I looked at them and raised my eyebrow.  
"Why do you all want to go?"  
"Max, you need to chill you have been high strung since Fang fell down the stairs. Just get a book and sit out here and read." Angel replied.  
"Thanks, I might do just that. Okay, you all can go now." I said as I pushed them out the door. Angel was right I needed to relax a little.  
I was walking up the stairs when my vision went fuzzy and my head started pounding. I screamed and fell to my knees in the middle of the stairs. I hate headaches they're painful. It's like being hit with a ton of bricks. I heard Fang running out and kneel down.  
"What's wrong?" he said in a panicked voice.  
"It's all your fault!" I screamed my head still feeling like it was going to split.  
"How's it my fault?"  
"Just get me to my room, please," I begged. He picked me up and was walking down the hall when I whispered, "It hurts Fang." He tried to set me down on the bed and let go but I held on like my life depended on him.  
"Do you want me to stay?" The pain was subsiding. I started taking deep breaths. I let my grip loosen on him.  
"I don't like headaches." I stated glumly.  
"But do you want me to stay?"  
"I don't want to be alone." I muttered.  
"Then I will take that as a yes." I just stayed where I was concentrating on breathing.  
"See what happens when you lie about headaches. I get one, and mine hurt worse. I blame you for my pain." I said with sarcasm.  
"You can't blame me for stressing yourself out."  
"You stress me out!" I countered.  
"You didn't have to take care of me you could have left me there to fend for myself."  
"I couldn't do that."  
"Why not?"  
"Your part of the flock. I can't leave you when you're hurt."  
"Ha I thought I wasn't truly part of the flock."  
"No, you are. Always have been."  
"I finally got you to admit it."  
"I didn't admit to anything." I said with a yawn. Before falling asleep I asked, "Do you still want to go to Hawaii?"  
"Only if you want to." I fell asleep after that. I didn't know if I wanted to go. It could be good but I was scared to see Maya all over Fang. Then there was the issue of Dylan.

I woke up to a loud crash down stairs. I instantly thought someone was after us. I jumped out of bed and ran down stairs ready to fight. But when I got down stairs, it was just the flock in the kitchen.******  
**

"What the heck happened?" I yelled.

"Iggy dropped a pot on the ground." Gazzy answered.

"I thought you were taking a nap?" Nudge asked.

"I was but I heard the loud crash and thought someone was inside." I replied with a shrug.

"No, Max you are still in your swimsuit." Angle put into my head. I looked down, sure enough I was in my red, white, and blue bikini.

"Well then I am going to swim some laps. Anyone want to come?"

"I'll go." Fang replied.

I looked over at him and frowned.

"Fine whatever."

He walked over to his room and walked out with his swim trunks on. We both walked outside to the pool. He ran up to the edge and cannonballed in. I covered my face as a wave of water drenched me. He resurfaced and laughed when he saw me was it. I jumped into the water and grabbed his ankle and pulled him under with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Readers,**

**I can't update because I asked for one review and nobody as done that! I know a few of you have followed, but I really want some feed back. When a few of you review I will up date.**

**Thanks**

**Percabeth654**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reviewing! I want to thank Jeanette Black Padfoots Child. If anyone wonders why I always have this is, because I can't write in a male pov so Jeanette helps a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

Max

Mom was down for the weekend. It had been three weeks since I saw her last, and I missed her. She left Ella at the house hoping she would finish a project. Right now she and I were in the kitchen. I watched as she makes my favorite chocolate chip cookies. She had just put them in the oven. When she came to sit next to on the stoll.

"SO Max, how has it been here with Fang and the flock all back together?"

"Good. I think they all missed him. If angel has a nightmare she goes to him now."  
She laughed a little.  
"So what's up with you and Fang?"  
"We fight a lot. Stupid stuff, you know?"

"Are you sure you still don't like him?"

"I'm still mad at him."

"Are you sure?"

"He caused me to have one of my headaches. But before that he lied to me twice."

"For your own good he lied to you, and your headache was because you hadn't had sleep in a week."

"I slept on and off. You know me I can't sleep very well when someone in my flock is sick or hurt." I paused. "Mom, I've been having nightmares."

"About?" She looked nervous.

"A few things. It started with the erasers coming back. Then we Fang was in my room with the concussion, I stopped having them. Then when he went back to his old room I had one about the end of the world." That was more than I wanted to tell her but it just kind of slipped out.

"I think you should give Fang a second chance, but I think hawaii is the best decision about the end of the world thing."

"I'll think about it." I said before leaving to take a nap. Not sleeping at night was starting to take its toll on me.

The next morning at three am I was woken by another dream. This one was worse than the others. I woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. I was getting tired of this. I didn't have nightmares while Fang was in my room. But he is better now and back in his own room. I walked to get some water. I didn't want to go to bed or wake anybody up. So I decided to fly to the roof and watch the stars. Just like I use to do while we were on the run. I stayed there the rest of the night. I would have to take a nap before we left for Hawaii. Yes, I decided to go to Hawaii. True I didn't want to see Maya or Dylan but I have to learn to work with people I don't like. I guess I am going to have to be the adult in this situation even though I'm only sixteen.

I decided to take my mom's advice. It took me a week after she left to make a decision but I finally made it. I have to forgive Fang. I will not forget but I will forgive.  
So the next day I was walking to get clothes from the dryer. When I ran into Fang. "Hey, Can you help me get the stuff packed?" He nodded and smirked.

When we were back in my room. I wanted to start a conversation. "Are you excited to see Maya?" I asked, even though I didn't want to know.

He shrugged.

"Eh not really to tell the truth she's really bossy and well she's kinda a stalker." I laughed so hard I was almost rolling on the floor.

"So she is like Dylan?" I saw Fang stiffen at his name.

"Eh but at least he's bad at it, Maya is like a pro."

"Anything else she is good at?" I ask, hoping he wouldn't think I was snooping.

"Being a bossy pants that's for sure, Fang do this Fang you're not flying straight, gosh Fang what's your malfunction?" he said in a fake Maya voice.

"Did you love her when she wasn't bossing you around?" I hope he picked up on the edge in my voice. It wasn't meant to be as harsh as it sounded.

But all he did was shrug again.

"Nah, I didn't love her I couldn't even love her as family she was just so... I can't explain it but there was always something off about her." I nodded not knowing what to say. So Fang didn't love Maya or was he just saying that.

"So, don't worry Max no need to be jealous."

"I'm not the jealous one here." I replied.

He leaned in close.

"I think you are." he said tauntingly.

"What about you? You are jealous of Dylan." I said flatly, but having him that close made my heart flutter.

"Greatly because no matter what he says I am the one who is perfect for you."

"But he was made for me." I laughed. I still think it is creepy that someone thought about me mating with that ego maniac.

"But there is one thing that can't be created through science."

"And that is?" I raised an eyebrow.

"True pure love." he whispered in my ear. When he pulled away from my ear to look at my expression. I cupped his face with my hands and kissed him hard on the lips. It was sweet and I remember why I loved kissing him so much. I heard someone coming up the stairs and pulled away. I took a step back and picked up a shirt that was laying on the bed.

When angel walked in a second later, it looked like nothing happened. "Hey Fang can you come get something from my bookshelf for me?"

He looked over at me then at little Angel and he smiled.

"Sure Angel."

He started to head to the door when he turned around in the door frame.

"And Max." he told me.

I turned around to face him.

"We will have to finish what we started later." he said winking at me. I finished folding cloths and put them in my backpack. As I sat on my bed going through the checklist, I noticed I hadn't packed the bathing suits yet. So I put my on and went to sit by the pool. I ended up falling asleep on one of the pool chairs.

A few hours later when I awoke and walked into the kitchen. Gazzy was eating a sandwich. "Max did you fall asleep outside?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" I asked a little confused on how he knew that.

"You got burned bad." I looked down at my arms and they were red, and I was pretty sure it would hurt in a little bit.

"I'm going up to my room. Have someone bring food later." I stated and made it to my room with no pain.

I laid down on the bed and made myself comfortable. There was a knock but before I could answer Fang strolled in.

"Can I help you?"

"Well, no but there is something I can help you with."

"Can you get rid of these burns, because that would be amazing."

"No I meant talking about that K.I.S.S." he spelled.

"What about it? No more for today. I don't need contact right now. I'm burned and it hurts." I pouted.

"Yes, Max we need to talk about this."

"What about it?" My face was wiped of all emotion.

"Why did you kiss me I thought you hated me."

"I never hated you."

"Yes you did you said so yourself."

"I may had said that but I never meant it."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that I can't read mind."

"You are suppose to know me."

"I do; you just keep on trying to prove me wrong."

"Can't I just forgive you?"

"Actually no you're not that forgiving."

"Well I just changed my mind. Do you have a problem with the kiss?" He smiled a devilish smile and came to sit beside me.

"Not at all." he leaned in closer.

"No touchie!" I watched.

"I wasn't." he said still smiling

"Why are you smiling?"

"No reason."

"Tell me!" I playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Ha because you're so pretty."


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE REVIEW! I want to thank Jeanette Black Padfoots Child. Sorry for anything misspelled or grammar. I'm being lazy and don't want to check it. If I don't up date in a while it is because I started school this past week and It is going to get rough. Make sure you review, in fact I am running out of ideas so I would really like some suggestions. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

**Max**  
So there we stood there facing off with the other flock. I was giving Maya the death glare and Fang was doing the same for Dylan. So when Dylan stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. It felt odd to me and I stiffened. At least my sun burned healed otherwise it would hurt when he did that.  
"Can we talk?" I ask hardly a whisper.  
"Definitely." He grabbed my hand but I quickly took it out of his grip.  
"Just talk." When the flock was out of earshot. He took me into a room that looked like an office. There was a desk and a computer on the right side and a couch on the left. The house looked big on the outside, but I wonder how big it really is on the inside other than this room. "So Do you know if Maya still likes Fang?" I wanted to cut to the chase and get out of this room.  
"I don't know she usually tries to avoid me unless we are with the rest of the group."  
"Crap." I muttered. "What are the strong parts of this flock?"  
"Well, they aren't trained as well as you guys but they are really powerful."  
"Good to know. I know Angel and Nudge want to go swimming so, that is where we are going." I walked out and bumped into Fang, who was holding the back pack.  
"Hey, I'm taking the kids swimming; You should come." He was smirking at me and I smiled. Why is it that he could make me smile. It just not normal. Smiles and I are like Dylan hugging me; awkward and not natural. Unless it is for Fang. "Do you want to?"  
"Uh sure."  
We were in the water just playing around. When something came up and nipped at my leg. I yelped a little, and I ended up being wrapped around Fang who was the closest thing to me.  
"Well, hello." he smirked.  
"Something was eating me. I'm staying right here." I saw the other Flock coming to swim. Even though Maya gave me a death glare I didn't let go. "You don't mind me staying do you?"  
"Not at all." he said pulling me closer.  
"Even if your girlfriend sees?" I asked, laying my head on his shoulder.  
"She's not my girlfriend, you are the only one for me."  
"Well good because.." just then something else nibbled at my calf. It felt like fingers. "Did you just pinch me?"  
"No?" he said with a really confused look. It happened again, just like the last time.  
"Fang stop you are freaking me out! You know I hate when fish nip at me!"  
"I'm not doing it!"  
"I'm getting out!" I let go and swam to shore. When I was sitting on my towel I noticed red bites all over my legs. "Hey Fang come here for a second!" I yelled.  
"Coming." He came up and sat next to me.  
"What are they?" I said pointing at the bites.  
"I have no clue what those are never seen them in my life."  
"Great. See why I hate fish?!"  
"Ha ha ha well I hope they're nothing serious."  
"This is not normal! Fish don't normally leave marks. What kind of freaking fish leaves red marks on people?"  
"Maybe poisonous ones?"  
"I'm going back to the house."  
"I'll walk with you." I nodded.  
"Can you tell Iggy, he's in charge. Tell him who is out here, so he knows" He nodded and walked back into the water to tell Iggy. I took one more look at my legs and gathered all of mine and Fang's stuff. When he came back he took the stuff from me.  
"You know I can carry something right?"  
"Yeah but you're injured I can't have you lifting all of this."  
"I have red bites on my legs. I can carry something with my hands." I took his hand, it felt nice in mine. "Just give me something so I don't feel helpless."  
He nodded and handed me my bag.  
"Happy?"  
"Yes." Just as I said that he opened the door to the house.

I was researching what kind of bites. It took a minute to come up with stingray and allergic to salt water.  
"This is crazy." I stated still scrolling. Fang came over to see what I had found. After twenty minutes of searching I still didn't find anything and was more agitated then when I started. "I'm going to go claim a room, and take a nap?" I stated but it sounded more like a question.  
"Okay, I'll start dinner."  
"No, you are coming with me." I just knew I slept better while he was in the room. "You can leave when I fall asleep."  
"Okay." I kissed him on the cheek and fell asleep.

**Fang**  
Max had been asleep a good twenty minutes when I slipped out. I figured this would be a good time to talk to Maya about not fighting with Max and tell Dylan to stay away. Maya was in the living room watching TV. "We need to talk."  
"Sure." She purred, getting up and leading the way to the laundry room. It was the closest room with a door.  
"So how's the other flock," I asked her.  
"They didn't like that you just up and left."  
"Well, I figured that but I mean overall."  
"Their learning, you shouldn't rush it." she snapped.  
"I'm not because you and Dylan now run the show don't snap at me."  
"You helped bring the other flock and that girl here." hatred dripping from her words.  
"Yes because both groups are needed and don't talk about Max that way."  
"Max should be able to take care of her flock by herself. She shouldn't need you or Dylan to help her."  
"I'm not helping I'm there to try to win her back."  
"You don't need her."  
"Yes, I do Maya."  
"No. She needs Dylan, they were made for eachother. You are the brother just like Iggy."  
"No he isn't and I am not her brother, she loves me."  
"How could you be so sure? And if she does how would she know what love is, she has only had four guys around her whole life."  
"She knows I can tell." I growled.  
"Is this all you wanted to do is fight?"  
"No I also want to know if Dylan still likes her."  
"Of course he does. He is like a little puppy, never forgets who threw him a bone."  
"Knew it." I breathed.  
"Did you think if he left he would stop thinking about the person he was genetically engineered to love. If so you were being stupid."  
"Well, maybe he was made for you since you have the same genetic code." I snapped back.  
"I'm not Max!" She yelled and left.  
Now I had gone too far.  
"Wait Maya."  
"No!  
"Please."  
"Why? So you can keep comparing us, because I am tired of that."  
"Hmm sure so is that why you kept on watching me while I sleep."  
"What in the world! I have never done that."  
"Yeah you have you freaky stalker."  
"Just go." I did, to find Dylan anyway. I wanted to get this over with before Max wakes up. He was on the porch watching both flocks of kids still in the water.  
"Dylan we need to talk now, before Max gets up."  
"Yeah what do we need to talk about?"  
"I want you to stay away from Max."  
"What the hell?"  
"Max is with me. Why don't you try going out with Maya. Just remember they are different people."  
He thought about it.  
"I'll give her a try."  
"There is another thing. If it doesn't work out Max is still mine, stay away."  
"Okay, definitely."  
"Good." I got up and went back to Max's room. Now that those discussions were over.I thought that Dylan would put more fight in an argument but he just went with it. I wonder if he is hiding something. Something that will come back to bite me in the butt. I sat on the bed and moved a strand of hair behind Max's ear.  
"Where did you go?" She whispered, I jumped I didn't want to wake her up.  
"I had to ask Dylan something I'm sorry I left."  
"It's fine. How long have I've been asleep?"  
"Maybe an hour."  
"I'm awake now. So what did you ask Dylan?"  
"Nothing." I smirked.  
"Tell me!"  
"We just talked about you, I think he might be more interested in Maya than you."  
"Good because I like someone else."  
"How are the bites doing?"  
"They itch. That is what really woke me up." she scratched for emphasis. I smirked she was so cute. I pulled her closer and she pulled away. "I'm hungry, wonder if Iggy is back?"  
"He's not, but I will make you some sandwiches. I don't want you poisoning yourself." She smiled.

**Max**  
It had been two months since we had moved to Hawaii. Fang and I have gotten closer. He had figured out that I am wake up a lot in the middle of the night. He made it his goal to keep an eye on me at all times. Right now we were sitting on the porch swing. I was leaning against him watching Angel and Nudge run around in the sand.  
"Hey Fang?"  
"What, Max?" He asked quietly.  
"I have a surprise for our flock." I wanted to tell him. In fact i'd be surprised if he already didn't know. He was in the room when I was talking to my mom about it.  
"What kind of surprise is this, like good surprise or Gazzy surprise?"  
"Mom and Ella are bringing Total and the puppies here. I think Angel misses him a lot, and we haven't seen the puppies at all."  
"Well you are sweet, I think Angel will love it. When will they be here?" He asked kissing my hair. Just then a car pulled up and it's door opened, and a black dog and and a white malamute jumped, followed by six little of them white as snow just like Akila, only one was a deep black like Total. Mom and Ella were followed by Jeb. I gave mom and Ella hugs and stopped right before Jeb, I gave him a death glare. Before he could say anything I started to walk to the front door. I could feel Fangs eyes on me. He was believing every word Jeb said; about it being the end and all, but he knew better than to cross me. I came into the room to see a girl and guy from the other flock. I think I heard Fang call her Star and him Ratchet.  
"Oh these puppies are just adorable!" She said holding one of the pure white ones. I patted Akila on the head.  
"This is a surprise nobody can tell Angel or Nudge."


	8. Chapter 8

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_ I want to thank Jeanette Black Padfoots Child. Sorry for anything misspelled or grammar. I'm being lazy and don't want to check it. If I don't up date in a while it is because I started school and It is going to get rough. _Make sure you review, in fact I am running out of ideas so I would really like some suggestions. _Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

**********Max (sorry this is going to be a short chapter)  
**

It was dinner time when I walked outside to get Angel and Nudge for dinner. Nudge was piling sand on too of Angel's feet which were the only thing not covered in sand.

"Guys time for dinner." They both jumped when they saw me. "Why are you guys so jumpy?"  
"No reason." They said together.

"Is your mom here?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah she is and she brought something for you guys so get your butts up to the house. Oh, and Angel hose off in the back before coming in. You have sand everywhere." I picked up some of there stuff and hauled it back to the house. Total was waiting by the door.

"Did they figure it out?"

"Nope, but they are both jumpy." I scowled, It worried me that they were so jumpy.

"When can I see them?" He was jumping up and down.

"Later when they have washed off and get ready for dinner. Let go see what everybody else is up too." I went to the living room and sat between my mom and Ella. Akila picked up one of the puppies by the scruff and put him in my lap. He was pure black with brown spots, he was cute.

Lately i have been going soft and me calling this puppy cute just made it sink in even more. "That is Rascal." Total told me. "He is yours if you want him." I smiled at both of them and patted Akila on the head. Again I can see myself going soft.

"Thanks you two."

"Did I just see the boyish Max smile." Maya asked coming into the room. Even though Maya and Dylan have started dating, Maya has still been a pain in my butt. I handed Rascal to Ella, and stood up.

"Back off Maya! I am tired of you always putting up with you!" I yelled. Dylan came in and Fang did too. Both of them better know better than to get in the middle of it. I have been around Maya enough to know that she was just like me in the temper department.

"I'm tired of you being here. All it has gotten me is being compared to you, and seeing Dylan and Fang all over you. Even when Dylan is with me, I know he is thinking of you. Why don't you just leave?!" Dylan tried to take a step forward, but Fang grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"I'm the one that can kick your butt if you dare cross me again. The only reason you get compared to me is because I was known first. Fang knew me first, the Dylan knew me first. That is how it works, you where meet second they may think you are better but they will always compare you to me." I walked out of the room and out the back door. I heard footsteps behind me and I thought it was Fang. Then I had a shove in the back and I knew it was Maya. Is she stupid or does she just want to die.

The shove sent me over the railing, and the only good thing was Maya went over too. I know I landed on a rock and heard a crack. Maya just happened to land on me, which made me wince. I flipped her over and started punching her. Fang and Dylan both jumped down and Fang pulled me off of Maya, and held on to me. Dylan grabbed Maya and held her back too. I tried to get out of Fang's grip but he just held on tighter.

"Let go Fang!" He loosened his grip on me, but didn't let go.I pulled out of his grip and walked back into the house. Where Jeb was waiting to give me grief.

"That was uncalled for Max!" He accused.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I yelled. I ran up stairs and felt like a stupid teenage girl.

I was upstairs sitting on my bed when Rascal came trotting with Angel, Ella, and Nudge. "What is up with all the screaming?" Nudge asked, lifting Rascal onto the bed.

"Maya attacked me." I growled, then I looked at Angel. "Did you find your surprise sweety?"

"Yes, thank you so much Max."

"No problem. Make sure you thank Dr. M too." She nodded her head.

"Are you okay? You're sitting weird." Ella meant I was leaning more to the left.

"It's just a cracked rib, it's fine." Just then there was a knock on the door frame, and Fang was standing there.

"Max, thought you might need this?" He held up a pack of bandages. Ella wiggled her eyebrows at me, before leaving with Angel and Nudge.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I can hear pretty well Max. I was just on the porch. So which one did you break?"

"One of the lower ones. Can you help me, wrap it?" He smirked.

"Sure." I lifted my shirt just so I could see the bruise already forming on my side. Fang placed the wrap next to it and began to wrap it. I winced every time he wrapped it around the bruise. I dropped my shirt to cover the bandage. I reached up and kissed his cheek, then his jaw and finally his lips.

"Do you want to go for a late night walk on the beach later?"

"Sure, how about 10?"

"Works for me." He kissed my forehead. "I have to go help Gazzy with something." He left and I plopped down on my bed. Rascal licked my hand. I fell asleep petting him.

"Max? MAX! Wake up." Nudge yelled.  
"Is something on fire?" I asked threw a yawn.  
"No, you have a date in thirty minutes and I had to find out from Iggy! I mean come on Max you weren't even going to let me help you get ready?" Then she went on a ramble that I didn't understand at all!  
"Nudge I think I can get ready on my own. Come on it's just Fang. He is just happy I'm giving him the time a day again."  
"Can I atleast do my hair?"  
"Sure." I rolled out of bed and went to her room. She followed me and pushed me into the seat. She grabbed my hair and started to play with it, at least since we were with mom I had been washing and brushing my hair everyday. So at least there is no knots in it. I looked like she was tying it in knots though. After about five minutes stopped and dropped my hair.  
"FANG! FANG GET IN HERE NOW!" She started to yell.  
"Nudge what is going on?" I asked confused. Then Fang ran in and he looked confused too.  
"What's going on Nudge?" He asked with an edge in his voice.  
"Did Max get a tattoo?"  
"I'm sitting right here. No I didn't get a tattoo." Fang ran over and lifted up my hair. His face went from confusion to mad to sad all in a matter of seconds.  
"Max it's an expiration date." His voice was flat.**  
**


End file.
